Fool's Errand
In the annals of history, as the story goes, a lone warrior appeared from nowhere and laid down a challenge: stop him. He tore a bloody path across the martial arts world, and eventually stood alone, undefeated and surrounded by the broken bodies of his victims. Afterwards, the warrior offered to teach his skills to those who dared to learn. The seemingly-impossible demands and trials his teachings entailed were off-putting to many, and those who managed to succeed became mediocre martial artists at best. It was not until he was hunted down by the son of one he had slain that the truth was revealed. The warrior was not a martial artist but a mage, and had triumphed in his battles through heavy use of obfuscated magic and hidden items. When called out on this falsehood, the mage laughed it off, claiming that his way was the epitome of martial skill—that to train the body instead of the mind was, and always would be, a “fool’s errand.” Naturally, some took this as a challenge. A group of master martial artists took his “teachings” and repurposed them, finding meaning in the mage’s lies. Rather than rewriting his training manuals, they decided to take them at face value, channeling their spite to achieve the dangerous, stupid, and seemingly-impossible. After they eventually succeeded, the result was an eclectic mix of pilfered techniques and improbable metaphors that nonetheless resembled a functional style of martial arts. The group of masters later compiled their newfound knowledge into new teachings, and christening the discipline the Fool’s Errand, after its inventor’s contemptuous remark. Fool’s Errand’s associated skill is Climb, and all weapons are associated weapons of the discipline. Associated Skills: Climb Associated Weapon Groups: All weapons Martial Tradition: The Fellowship of Fools Style Feats: *Fool's Errand Style **Fool's Errand Scholar ***Fool's Errand Sensei Combo Feats: *Quicksilver Grip (Mithral Current) *Vortex Rush (Elemental Flux) Special Rules:'''The Fool's Errand discipline has several special rules regarding its access and use. '''Accessing the Discipline Fool’s Errand draws on many styles’ techniques, and as such is relatively easy to pick up. A student of its teachings often finds that their first step is merely to learn to blend their own arts with those of the discipline. As such, any character of any class can access the Fool’s Errand discipline by trading one of their available disciplines for it. If they do, they gain Climb as a class skill. Fool's Errand and Unarmed Strikes Many Fool’s Errand maneuvers direct the initiator to make one or more unarmed strikes against a target. Unarmed strikes made as part of Fool’s Errand strikes use the initiator’s highest attack bonus, may deal lethal or nonlethal damage, and do not provoke attacks of opportunity (as if the initiator possessed the Improved Unarmed Strike feat). A character may make these attacks with any part of his body, and applies his full Strength bonus on damage rolls. They can even make these attacks if their hands are full or if they attacked with each of their hands already this turn. In all other ways, these are treated as normal unarmed strikes (including gaining benefits from class features, feats, magic items, and the like). These benefits apply to all unarmed strikes made as part of Fool’s Errand strikes, not just additional ones that a strike may grant. If the character cannot make their additional unarmed strikes from a Fool’s Errand maneuver (such as if they used the steel-shattering fist maneuver with a ranged weapon against a target outside their reach), they may still initiate the maneuver without making these attacks. A character cannot substitute other weapons for the additional unarmed strikes granted by Fool’s Errand maneuvers, even if they have an ability that would normally allow them to use a weapon as if it were an unarmed strike. Gauntlets, however, can be used freely, as attacks with gauntlets are considered unarmed strikes by default. New Condition: Locked Several Fool’s Errand maneuvers and related abilities allow you to lock your target. You may only lock creatures within your melee reach (including that of reach weapons or other effects that extend your reach). Locking a creature does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and even though it is not an attack, it is treated as a melee attack for the purposes of targeting, line of effect, miss chances, and ending an invisibility spell or similar effects. Attempting to lock or drag a creature ends any Stealth you have, though you can still use Stealth after you've locked a creature (if you are otherwise able to do so while observed, such as by having the hide in plain sight ability or making a successful Bluff check). Similarly, locked creatures can use Stealth against you if they have a means to do so, through successfully hiding from you using Stealth does not end the lock. A creature targeted by a character’s lock must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 12 + 1/2 your highest initiator level + your Strength modifier or highest initiation modifier, whichever is higher) or become locked. Locking counts as a Fool's Errand maneuver for the purposes of abilities or effects that increase a maneuver's save DC, and the bonus for using a discipline weapon as part of the attempt is already included in the DC. If you can substitute another ability modifier for melee attack rolls or CMB checks (such as through the Weapon Finesse or Agile Maneuvers feats, or the soulknife’s Focused Offense blade skill), you may use your that ability instead of your Strength or initiation modifier for determining your lock save DC. Once you’ve locked a creature, they cannot voluntarily move from their space without escaping the lock (see below). If you lock another creature that is flying or otherwise midair, they remain in the air and do not fall. As this is an ability that hinders movement, creatures under the effects of a freedom of movement spell or slip the bonds power cannot be locked. You can end the lock as a free action, and it automatically ends if the locked creature is no longer within your reach. You can move freely as long as each creature you’ve locked remains within your reach, or can drag creatures when you move by moving at half speed. If your movement takes place during a maneuver, you can drag creatures by halving the distance you would normally move (to a minimum of 5 feet, even if halving it would result in a lower distance). You must still follow all the restrictions of your movement (such as where you can move, or where you must end your movement). When dragging a creature, they move in the same direction as you, relative to your spaces (even if that movement takes them to a harmful location). If you would drag them into a space they cannot enter (such as a wall or that of another creature), you must either relinquish your lock on them, change direction, or stop moving. Otherwise, you can freely drag them along with you, regardless of your relative sizes or location. The movement of dragged creatures does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and your movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity from creatures you’re dragging. If you would drag a creature into a space that can’t support them or a hazardous location (such as the air for a nonflying creature or a pit of lava), they may make a saving throw to escape the lock (see below). If they succeed, they are not dragged, escape the lock, and fall prone in their space. On its turn, a creature can attempt to escape your lock whenever it tries to move. In order to do so, the creature must succeed at a Reflex save with the same DC as when they were locked. A creature can use their Strength instead of their Dexterity on this saving throw (but not the one to evade the initial lock). Success indicates that the locked creature escapes and can move freely; failure means they remain locked, though their action is still spent (and are treated as having moved, for the purposes of taking 5-foot steps). Teleportation effects allow a creature to automatically escape your lock, as do effects that cause you to no longer have the creature within your reach. A creature that does not attempt to move during their turn can make a Reflex save against the lock as a free action at the end of that turn. You cannot lock a creature in the same turn that it escaped your lock. If you become helpless, all of your locked creatures are released. 1st Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers 2nd Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers 3rd Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers 4th Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers 5th Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers 6th Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers 7th Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers 8th Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers 9th Level Fool's Errand Maneuvers Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Fool's Errand